


Something..something..sex in zaofu ?

by lock_hart



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, cute couple things, drawing your wife nude, smut with minor plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lock_hart/pseuds/lock_hart
Summary: Just a little drabble I wanted to write for my wife.





	

He watched the way her wrist rolled, fingers wound around the glass itself. Oh, how she could shape the very density of the object. He swallows. Observing the dribble of dark red stream down the corner of her lips. It trails itself over the swell of her breasts before she ever so casually lifts a hand to mop its flow with her loose fitting gown. 

The clearing of his throat abruptly draws her out of her tranced zone. Baatar is certain his cheeks are incredibly red with how loud she's giggling. "Sorry if I distracted you." Suyin calls, shifting underneath the sea of blankets upon their bed. She doesn't close her book but he's began scribbling furiously. A failing attempt to seem like he hasn’t been staring at her for the past ten minutes. "O-oh.. oh n-no." Let's try this again he thinks. "You're more of a divine intervention." He smiles shyly, playing coy always worked on his dearest Su. He was an artist not a poet after all.

The laughter is silenced by her taking another drink. And presumably reading her book. She's much too clever for that, and he'd gone back to sketching her, immersing himself in getting every line just right.  The body itself, he could retrace every feature, down to the moles in threes along her stomach, the dimples in the small of her back. The way the muscle curves over the bone of her prominent hips. "Is this a better angle for you?"

Brown skin glimmers like hot sand, glowing ethereal in the light seeping through their curtains. The orange lights from behind her, and she's beautiful he thinks. It's breathless upon his lips. That the very toned body of his wife still does this every time she drops thin straps from sculpted shoulders.

"Perfect." He muses, watching her stand upon the bed. He shifts suddenly, knee jerking up into his desk. She laughs out a "are you okay?" And he gleams back an, "even better now." Of course he's wheeling himself closer, setting up his easel, placing the paints and pencils before him upon the bed. She smiles sinking down in her refined nakedness. "Here let me, adjust you a bit.." it takes most, if not more willpower he has to not to succumb to her lips. To the Lingering fingertips and touches to, well anywhere on his body. Suyin was gasoline and the match for him.

He continues to lose himself in both the painting and the way she looks before him. So patient and quiet. Not many saw Suyin for this part. They always met the protective mother, the Matriarch of Zaofu, a Beifong with no restraints. The activity passes between them timelessly. Suyin has lost  herself into effortlessly talking to her husband. She's comfortable, drinking and staring at her oh so soft & handsome Baatar. There's paint covering his face, prints tinged to the glass of his frames. Suyin presses a kiss to his cheek and then his neck as she moves about.

A ‘ hmm ‘ battle begins between them. Before Baatar’s laughter breaks between their lips this time. Smiling and rising out of his chair, he makes his way onto the bed. Su takes the moment to  slip her hand  into the opening of his robe. Palms and fingers rub against his hip. Nails tinge the skin with a muddied red, and he gasps at the sudden inclination to tease him like this. Then again, she'd freed herself from her comfort just to torment him. This he was certain.

Hands tangle in each other's attempts to feel, grasp the other. She's certain her heart is clamoring out of her chest, the way his teeth and lips kiss and pull their way along her skin. Suyin chuckles low in her throat, nails being ran through his hair. She moans from his touch. Breath is hot against the slope of her hip. There will be a bruise she's certain, because she whispered harder out loud, and is realizing that a little too late.Teeth have sunk around, indenting enough for her to whimper at the need rising from all this teasing.

But his mouth is trailing down, tongue extending in a sweet symphony of her gasps and breathing. She finds no time to complain. Suyin feels his skin prickle with goosebumps, as her leg is tossed over his shoulder. Her back slides against the mattress. Teeth,oh so gently, skim the sensitive bud. His tongue slips about, her hips arch and he uses this to take the time to slide his tongue up and down. Her head is tossed back moaning as he attempts a balancing act with his face shoved between her thighs. "Oh spirits, baatar," she hisses out. She should've stretched before this, she thinks a moment before his tongue sinks into her, and she lets out that gasp that he craves to hear. He thinks he feels the floor shake, and wouldn't honestly be too surprised. 

Sheets pulls at her grip. Her hips roll, and she whispers a soft apology. It’s met with a mumble against her clit that raises her moan at least three octaves. Tongue is plunged into the slick heat pooling from his actions. She moans again, and this time he knows he felt the ground shake. He can feel when her muscles tense around him. Focus shifts to her clit again, using his fingers to thrust into her. They curve, shifting to massage the slick flesh. When her legs wrap around him, he stops drawing out moans to bring her to climax. Teeth and tongue ravish the sensitive bud, and she loses herself in the sensations. Several moans are cut off, each one by another lick or thrust. Suyin bites her lip. The warmth filling her stomach is numbing and shoots from where they meet to her breasts. He watches her eyes roll back, shutting tightly. There’s a sound of his name, several choice words, his name again, and finally she drops her legs from around his neck panting and giving sound exhales. 

He pulls away, letting the cold hit her dampened skin. She frowns slightly, pushing him backwards onto the bed, continuing to discard his clothing. Her hips settle low on him, drawing a low groan from baatars lips. "You're not playing fair" he comments before she rocks against him, and any comment against it is lost with their moans. She lifts herself enough for them to both adjust comfortably, and sinks down onto his cock with a satisfied hum. Baatar grips to whatever parts of her he can find, as she lifts her hips and drops back down to his, her motions are steady, and consistent in a manner that makes him harder as her muscles squeeze against him. He reaches a hand down between them, gently rolling her clit between his fingers, enjoying the sounds and new motions it brought out. He thinks this must be what heaven feels like and laughs with her, once she replies, "you can't just say that every time we have sex.." Baatar whispers, " You, are heaven Suyin." Her lips catch the skin above his collarbone as she begins quickening her pace, his hips slam back into hers and the pattern gets more rough, her mouth is slightly open against his ear, just under. Against his neck and he can feel every moan that sends small sparks of fireworks through his brain. It creates a white hot bliss as her breasts rub against his chest. Gasps fill the air inhaled and exhaled through each other's mouths. 

She grinds down and he rocks up. She arches her back. His mouth collapses upon her neck devouring every sound as it rises. Nails drag down his back and he moans between her breasts. Tongue flicks over her nipples, his free hand pinching and rolling the flesh, the other has wandered to her rear, gripping to her thigh, he is clingy in his climax, thrusting deeper to hit just right. Her name sounds from his lips in low pants, wanton now with lust for her. Hushed moans of I love you, mixed between their names pass on sweat soaked skin. He stills only when he feels her coil about him, face burrowed to his shoulder as he feverishly covers any skin he can with kisses. He bites just enough gasping with one final thrust that pulls them both into a fold together. Giggling and whispering soft words. They feel twenty again, dazed in the beginning of something that lasts forever.

“I could.. use a glass of water..I can go if you give me… a minute..” Baatar’s breathing may be pants, laced in tiredness. Suyin is not, she is completely recovered, smile upon her lips. “I'll go get you something.”   She places a kiss to his cheek, and lingers a moment before shrugging on a robe.


End file.
